icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-5302274-20120809145933
Okay so I had this amazing Seddie dream last night. And it was just so good, I have to tell the rest of you. So I had a dream about iGet Banded. I was watching the episode with my two cousins and sisters at their house. It was the same night that Sam and Cat was premeiring so it was like a huge night. (I already know that Sam and Cat air in 2013, so don't ask why). Anyway, so it started off with Carly and Sam talking to each other at her apartment. And Carly had told Sam that Freddie was going on a date with some girl Tammy. Of course, Sam was all jelly. But she told Carly that she didn't care. And Carly told her that she already knows that Sam's mad at the fact that Freddie's moved on. So what Carly does is set her up by calling Freddie and giving the phone to Sam. That way that they can talk about it. Sam says "Wait don't! I don't wanna talk to him right now. Its bad enough I hate him already. In fact, I don't think I ever hated him this much." And Carly said "Just talk to him!!" Before Sam could protest, Freddie answered his call saying "Hello, hello? Carly?!" Then Sam quickly hangs up. (Don't ask me why couldn't she go next door to talk to him, Lol.) The next scene shows Melanie for some strange reason. I don't know where she popped out from. So Melanie's talking to Sam about Freddie and stuff, and blah blah blah.. So Sam decides to follow Freddie and his date to the Movie Theatre to see a chick flick. And then Sam bumps into Freddie and Tammy holding hands. So Sam quickly said "Oh sorry.... Oh hey Freddie. Fancy meeting you here. With a girl..." And Tammy said "Hi I'm Tammy." Then Sam said "Mhmm. Well I better go." So she walks off, but Sam looks back to see Freddie and Tammy kissing. He said "You can save me a seat, I'm gonna go talk to her." So she kisses him on the cheek. Freddie walks toward Sam, but she walks even faster. Freddie catches up to her, and Sam said "What was that?" And he said "What that? Nothing. She just-" And she said "How could you do this to me? I've been nothing but... you know what. Nevermind.Did you lie to me when you said you loved me?" Then out of nowhere he kisses her. Me and my cousins were fangirling and I almost had a heart attack. Then Freddie told her "I never lied about that. I loved you then, and I always will." And she was like "But.." And he said "How could I ever forget about how I felt?" Then he kissed her again. I just went numb all over my body. I literally went crazy. But yeah, that was my dream. I just wanted to share with you guys. <333